


Haunting

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Depressed Sam Winchester, Ghost Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: No one could have guessed what would happen to Dean. Not even Sam, the one who was supposed to watch his back. All that matters now is finding a way to get him back.Before it's too late...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can be set anytime after Season 8 as the bunker is still available. Idk, I'm just a writer. (Lol, forgive me if there are any errors.)

Sam wakes up feeling stressed all over again. Not to mention the migraine from last night comes back to haunt him. That word...it shouldn't be used thar way right now. Not with Dean here, gazing at him with a sad expression. He's wearing the same clothes from that day.

Exactly one year ago today.

He didn't see the the blade fly through the air. Neither of them did at first, how could they? That Demon used it's stupid powers on it. Dean did manage to see it in the knick of time. It was headed towards Sam. But him being the stupid hero and protector that he is, got in front of the knife.

Dean died almost instantly. Sam killed the Demon before checking up on him, but it was too late. He cried and cried and cried over Dean's body. He pleaded with him to come back to him. He kissed him, begging him to open his eyes. Yet Dean was ever still. There's still nightmares from that incident. Every once in a while, though he had a pleasant dream last night.

The strange thing about this is that, even after a whole year, Dean's body hasn't gone through any changes whatsoever. Sam laid his corpse in one of the other bedrooms, searching for a way to bring him back. However, something is not right. It's almost as if his body is asleep, but his mind is roaming in some sort of Astral Projection type of way.

Sam scrubs his hands across his face; his beard is a bit scratchy. He hasn't been shaving or cutting his hair like before. Dean used to do it all for him anyway. Sam hasn't asked the... _ghost_ if he approves of his physical appearance yet, but he suspects that Dean disagrees.

"Morning." He grumbles. When he's not meant with a response right away, Sam becomes agitated. "You know, the silent treatment you've been giving me is pissing me off just a bit."

Dean rolls his eyes.

There we go. Good ole Dean. When he speaks, just like the other times, it's strange. His voice, it echoes, and he's ethereal; glowing slightly.

"Look at you, Sammy. You're wearing yourself down. I wish you could just--"

"Just what?" Sam interrupts. "Stop? You want me to stop looking for a way to help you? Do you even know me? I'm not giving up on you. Ever! You'd do the same thing for me..."

Dean scoffs with a smile. It's beautiful. He hasn't done that in a long time. "Damn right I would."

"And I'm so close to finding out what's happening to you. I just need to know more."

"Okay."

He says it with a trusting tone. Sam nods to his brother before going to stand in front of him. He catches himself before realizing that he cannot physically touch him. It breaks his heart knowing this. Sam can't feel Dean's fingertips run down his naked body like they used to, but when he's asleep, Dean comes to him.

And in his dreams, he can feel Dean all over again, caressing his skin with his soft but callous hands. Feeling the strands of his hair getting caught in his fingers. It's a strange feeling having Dean this way. And sometimes, things become...heated in his dreans, and ends up having to change the sheets. Of course, Dean realizes what he's dking, but he's just...well, Dean.

Just Dean.

****

It's become unbearable not knowing the truth. Every time Sam thinks he's two steps ahead of finding a cure or Dean's undeath, fate pushes him five steps back. So, against his and Dean's better judgment, he's standing in an old ally's living room in their hometown.

Missouri Moseley.

"He isn't dead," The elder Psychic says. "But his death is fast approaching, child."

Dean looks pale. Even more pale than before. He looks like he wants to grab onto Sam, but he can't. "Okay, so I'm not dead. Good. Good. But what's happening to me?"

She seems reluctant to say anything, but she does so anyway. "Your...your life force is...dying. Something strong prevented you from permanently leaving this plane of existence. A great power. The love you share for each other has been twisted and reformed many times, but has become a force of it's own."

"What are you saying, Missouri?" Sam asks finally.

"Your soul and Dean's soul must...'meet again', so to speak."

****

"Okay...you ready for this?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, Dean. I'll save you. I'll get you back."

"I know you will, Sam...I know you will."

Sam had moved Dean's body back onto their main room, and laid him down on their bed. The entire time he did so, he sobbed. It should be normal to hold onto his corpse because of the many times he's died, but it isn't. It's never easy losing Dean, no matter if it's a figment of his imagination or real.

Missouri had went looking, and produced a spell for Sam to use. It's supposed to suspend him out of his body to be able to interact with Dean's spirit, or ghost or whatever he is. He has to successfully get their souls to meet again, or Dean will wither away, and die. It doesn't sound so simple, and the task might be even harder to accomplish.

But he pushes on. Sam lays down next to Dean's body, and closes his eyes. He recites the spell, having already memorized it. At the end of the spell, Sam starts to feel the effects immediately. It's painless. It feels like he's just going underwater, like he's floating. When he opens his eyes again, he's standing up, looking down on his unmoving body.

"Holy shit..." He hears Dean whisper across from him. "What now?"

"We have to meet again." Sam responds. "Dean, I think you...come here."

Though skeptical about Sam's intentions, Dean does as he's told. He walks forward until he's standing face to face with his lover. Sam reaches out with his right hand, and places it on Dean's chest. At first, he's surprised that he can feel him again, even in this form. But he remembers what needs to be done right then and there.

"Take my hand," He says. "It's time to get back."

Dean nods, and places his hand in Sam's. "You're the boss."

As they join hands, Sam closes his eyes again, and recites the spell backwards, as instructed by Missouri. The spell takes effect soon, and Sam is left gasping for air. He realizes that he's back in his body again, and that it actually worked! He did it! Dean's "ghost" is nowhere to be found, but his body is still here. That must mean it worked, right?

"Dean, I did it. We did it!"

When he shakes him, however, he doesn't move. Alarmed, Sam carefully jostle him again.

"Dean? Come on! Nononono, don't do this. Not to me!" The tears don't stop falling. "Come on, Dean, please! Please! I--I did it right! Goddammit, I did it right! I...I did it right..."

As Sam continues to cry over his brother's form, he hears a soft noise. A...laugh?

A fucking  _chuckle_.

"Gotcha good, didn't I?" Dean says, laughing fully.

Sam, overcome by emotion, pounds his fist on Dean's chest, but he too ends up laughing at the situation.

"God, I hate you you."

"Nah, no you don't."

He smiles then as their faces get closer to each other. "You're right. I don't."


End file.
